1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of agricultural liquid spraying particularly suited to the spraying of almond trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Movable water sprayers designed for use with fixed water source vehicles have been known in the past. In addition, reel type of water spray structures have been known. However, such structures have not proven adequate or satisfactory when it is necessary to spray large trees and particularly almonds to remove "mummies" or to remove dust and some pests at other times of the year. Example of the prior art patents are Farley--U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,713, Mohar--U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,066, Phillips--U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,731 and Arlemark--U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,809.